prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurelia
Aurelia (あやせ Ayase) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Aurelia is a very kind and soft-spoken girl who resides at her own house. She has a very "dreamy" outlook on things, but also very serious when it comes to her perspectives and her goals. She is a hard worker and an optimist. In addition, Aurelia practises hard and has a passion for medicine. She is the daughter of Toby and Felicity, the owners of Oak Seeds. The rival for Aurelia is Morton. 'Schedule' Before Married After Married to the Player Before Married 'Gifts' Blackberry Juice = Blackberry. Juice are quite easy to cook, because you only need a specific fruit. For Blackberry Juice, you can directly buy Blackberry Seeds at her mother's Farming Seed Shop for 40 Cash each. Marinated Fish = Oil + Onion + a Fish. Lavender Inn will sell this recipe for 980 Cash. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Aurelia's House *10:00 to 12:00 *Not Monday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Aurelia has 10,000 HP or more *Felicity has 5000 HP or more Player walks into Aurelia's house and see her alone in the kitchen washing dishes. She hears the player come in and accidentally drops one of her mother's plates and breaks it. Before you can speak to Aurelia, Felicity walks into the room. When Felicity notices that the two of us look sad about something, she asks what the problem is. You can tell Felicity truth about how the plate broke or keep quiet about it. Choice 1: Tell the truth. Result: +1500 HP with Aurelia, -1000 HP with Felicity If player tells Felicity the truth, she appreciates his honesty and understands that it was just an accident. Aurelia still feels guilty about the whole incident, but Felicity tells her daughter not to worry. Felicity says that she would only be mad if Aurelia was forced to explain the situation instead. Aurelia thanks the player for helping her explain the situation, and she apologises for making one do something uncomfortable. Choice 2: Keep quiet. Result: -1000 HP with both Aurelia explains the situation to Felicity and says that she was suprised by the player. Felicity becomes angry that he didn't explain it himself and tells him to leave. 2 Heart Event *Aurelia's House *10:00 to 12:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Aurelia has 20,000 HP or more *Hermann has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more Aurelia is there with Dr. Hermann getting a check up, Dr. Hermann tells Aurelia that she is getting better because of the climate here in Botany Hills and he tells Aurelia that she is getting prettier too which made her blush. Dr. Hermann tells Aurelia if a girl gets prettier it often means she like someone which cause her to blush again. The player appears and Dr. Hermann tells him that she come here for her exam and Aurelia agrees and tells it is not an exam, it is a routine health check and tell the player not to worry about it then Aurelia's face turn red. Dr. Hermann ask if she is ok then Aurelia answered that she is fine. Dr. Hermann will ask the player if he has a girlfriend. Choice 1: No. Result: +2000 HP Dr. Hermann will respond to the player "that's good" which made Aurelia embarrased and tell him that she is going home. As Aurelia leaves she blushes at the player again before leaving. Choice 2: Yes. Result: -2000 HP Dr. Hermann will respond to the player "Oh... I see" and made Aurelia speechless then Hugo appears and ask if she is ok and does not really look well, Aurelia tells her brother that she is alright and go home sadly then two siblings leave. 3 Heart Event *Lavender Inn *16:00 to 18:00 *Not Monday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Aurelia has 30,000 HP or more *Joey has 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) or more As you came inside the inn, Fortuna will welcome you and prepare you a drink. Aurelia come in and delivers the vegetables to Joey, and thanks her for the vegetables. Joey tells her that he got something to do. He needs to leave and tell Celia and the player to take our time inside the inn. Aurelia ask the player to tell some interesting stories. Choice 1: About training. Result: +3000 HP with Aurelia Aurelia will tell the player that idol training take a lot of hardwork and she admires his hard work, Aurelia has to return to her house but she wants to hear more about it someday. Choice 2: Other girls in the hills. Result: -3000 HP with Aurelia Aurelia says the player is acting weird, or maybe something good happened. She is sorry to hold him up. 4 Heart Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Not on Sunday (the cafe will be closed) *Sunny weather *Aurelia has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen the 3 Heart Event *You are going steady with Aurelia As the player awakes from his bed, he is greeted by Aurelia, who hopes we could hang out later if can. She will ask one to meet her at Rosemary Park. Aurelia asks what kind of food you like, tell her that one likes healthy food. This will make Aurelia happy and further the date. As it gets later, Aurelia will thank for the good time and the player will then go home. Result: +5000 HP Meet Aurelia inside the cafe at 16:00. When you arrive, the two of us will start having a conversation. If the player fails to show Aurelia for a date, rejecting her date, or choosing the negative answer ("Not really.") - they will earn -4000 HP. 'Marriage and Children' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Morton will have black hair, green eyes, and a skin that looks slightly tanned. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) *Walk from House Area to Rosemary Park *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Snowy weather *Morton (Boy Player) or Aurelia (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Morton and Aurelia introduce themselves. 2 Hearts (Friend) *Clover Clinic *8:00 to 11:00 *Not Thursday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Morton (Boy Player) or Aurelia (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Aurelia will be feeling tired for all of the work she does at the clinic, and Morton will tell her not to overwork herself. After all, he worries about her, and needs her to help run the Clinic. Aurelia is a little disappointed that Morton only sees her as a nurse, and that he doesn't seem to understand that Aurelia may have feelings for him. 3 Hearts (Untold Feelings) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Weather must be Sunny *Any day of the week *Morton (Boy Player) or Aurelia (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is female and upon leaving her house in the morning, Aurelia confides about her crush on Fernando. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if the player wants to marry Morton themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Aurelia will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens reversely if the player is a male. 4 Hearts (Proposal) *Beach *7:00 to 10:00 *Not Thursday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Morton (Boy Player) or Aurelia (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Aurelia: "Morton, please take this. It's for you..." Morton: "What? I can't do this here! Let's go somewhere calmer." (At Deity Mountains) Aurelia: (Blushes) Morton: ♥ "It's a rare Flower Jewel... Are you really sure? Do you really want to marry me?" Aurelia: (Smiles) "Yes.♥" Morton: (Blushes then takes the Flower Jewel) "...I'm delighted! So happy! This is like a dream come true!" Aurelia: "I'm honoured." (The two kisses each other) Morton and Aurelia will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Rival Marriage' One week later, Morton and Aurelia will appear in the player's dream upon going to bed, asking that he/she must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into Church to see Morton and Aurelia's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Rival Child 4-5 days after Morton and Aurelia's wedding ceremony, the two will end up having a son named Jet. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes